Historical, Cultural and Social Context
Historical As stated in the purpose of the memoir it is to educate and shed light on mental illness and how it is viewed by society. In the '60s and 70's Deinstitutionalization was introduced. Large mental health facilities were closed down ultimately releasing the inmates, there was little to no funding afterwards which created more homelessness and chaos. It is said that within these facilities patients were treated inhumane, as if they were objects and not human beings. "Deinstitutionalization was proven to be successful, when there where strong ideological or humanitarian motives and when psychiatric reform was a priority and was completed with a comprehensive system of community based alternatives and sufficient welfare support" (Madianos, 2010) http://cirrie.buffalo.edu/encyclopedia/en/article/33/ There is a fantastic article regarding funding, statistics and deinstitutionalization in the link above. The descriptions of the psych ward "Miserable patients kill time, wrapped in filthy gowns. Dour doctors and severe-looing attendants roam the hallways. It's gothic, grim,scary" (Martini, 65). The memoir brings you to understand the stigma of those with mental illness is still very much so present. Historically they were shunned and executed as they were 'evil' and 'possessed' by evil spirits. Strikes and no support for those with mental illness impact them greatly. They are already unable to get along fine in society but having no support does not aid them in any way. "In any case, you find yourself on your own. Truly on your own. With no one who understands your frame of mind. No one to mediate on your behalf. No backup. No adviser. No financial support." (Martini, 139). But yet, no one is responsible for the failure of these people. Neither now or in the past they are left to their own devices constantly. "And so it went. No one was responsible or everyone was responsible, and there was never anything to be done in any case" (Martini 218). "The economic cost of mental illnesses in Canada for the health care system was estimated to be at least $7.9 billion in 1998 – $4.7 billion in care, and $3.2 billion in disability and early death." (CMHA) Mental illness is expensive but that does not mean that they should not be treated. Social Socially the memoir made it clear that those with mental illness are not equally accepted into society. The Martini family was first shunned from society after the suicide of their brother Ben. "My family became nearly invisible in the community, and in a sense, we became invisible even to ourselves" (Martini, 49). After the death of a family member there such me help, and a feeling of community but in the case of the Martini family they became obsolete. The negative stigma against those with mental illnes is portrayed when Liv needs leave from his work because of his illness relapse yet he is fired instead. "The university inexplicably refused to recognize his disorder as an illness or give him medical leave. This only reinforced the impression that whatever Liv was suffering from, it was his fault" (Martini, 77). It is not anyone's fault that they get a mental illness, and the fact that it is seen as something you are able to avoid is sad. It seperates society insteadof bringing society together to help those who are unable to help themselves. By not working in society it is seen that you are 'not contributing' this is seen negatively by many people. Liv was unable to obtain a stable job with his mental illness sometimes because the medication would make him unable to communicate and function properly. "Pretty much the first thing people ask when they meet you is 'What are you doing these days?' They say 'doing.' but that's just code. What they really want to know is what you're doing at work. If you can't answer that first and most principal questions, you are left with a gaping void in your conversation--- and in your identity" (Martini, 99). "What we're seeing is the criminalization of the mentally ill" (Martini, 252). Mentally ill are socially executed they are forced onto the streets and unable to participate in the same things as other people. It is so expensive to take care of them that they are pushed in to homes that have little to no help or forced into prisons. They don't have the medication to help them so they commit crimes. http://emedicine.medscape.com/article/294626-overview Mental illness is related to crime activity in this link. Cultural Culture has progressed in a way that sees all very serious mental illness' such as schizophrenia the only mental illness' that need to be seen by a doctor. Those other illness' such as depression and anxiety are seen as flaws in character. Getting help is not easy and understand that you may have a mental illness is tough enough on one. Liv show's that you feel shame, which is a moal emotion. Culture forces you to feel like it is your fault that you have been diagnosed with an illness. There is social injustice for those with mental illness. "Unlike in any other ward at the hospital, there is a feeling that this illness is someone's fault" (Martini, 69). People with mental illness are constantly blamed for their illness but it is no different than cancer. "They wernt around the circle, attempting to express how they felt. How lost. Confused. How turned upside down things had become. People regularly broke down and wept" (Martini, 75). Culture needs to understand that these people are struggling also. Relations to the Memoir I (Anna Garcia) have little relation to the situations that the Martini family has experienced. But I do relate to the roller coaster of emotions that they go through with the death of Ben and their father along with the chaos of Liv's illness. I have had close friends pass away which leads you feeling emotionless but also left with many questions that will go unanswered. Having constant chaos such as my mothers alcoholism brings about family turmoil that would not be there if she was normal. Sometimes you need the bad in order to understand and appreciate the good that you have in life. Stephanie Ajiroba ''I once had a family relative who has battled mental illness and survived it despite the forces behind it. Like Clem who was actively supporting his brothers, my relative had all the support he needed from my family. We understood that he was mentality ill and had to address his case in a very understandable manner, there were times were everyone was so fed up, but because of the love we have in the family, we had put that behinds us to find the solution to his problem. We were there from the moment it all began to the last day he beat it up. It was indeed a remarkable moment. I would not want any family to go through this wicked illness. As it morally kills patience, and the ability to keep up with the stress it brings. '' -Anna Garcia Ambler